Indecent Proposal
by gwendy
Summary: Vegeta gives an offer Bulma can't refuse. This is inspired from the movie of the same title. Hope you like!
1. Part 1

  

PART 1

Vegeta sat silently on the terrace. He held the side rests of his chair tightly, his other hand crushing the can of soda he was drinking. A strange feeling overwhelmed him. It has been haunting him for the past few days and he doesn't even know why. He wanted something…something he could not understand what.   
"Hey, Vegeta! Hello! Earth to Vegeta!" Bulma snapped her fingers in front of Vegeta's face.   
"What now, woman ?!!"   
"I was just telling you about what a beautiful spring day it is!"   
"Yeah, what about it?!"   
The young technical genius turned her head toward the prince, allowing her long aquagreen hair to flip to the other side of her shoulder.   
"Spring is the most beautiful season of the year!" she cheered, "the flowers are blooming, the birds are singing, the animals start to propagate…"   
"Propagate?" Vegeta raised a curious eyebrow.   
"Oh you know," Bulma gave out her know-it-all smile, "mating. Spring is also the mating season."   
"What?! Is that applicable to humans?!" the Saiyan's eyes widened.   
"No, silly!" Bulma giggled, "only animals are affected by it due to some weather changes. For humans and perhaps Saiyans like you…it's a different proposition. I don't even wanna talk about it."   
"About that weather conditions…" Vegeta continued, his curiosity growing even more, "how does it affect the animals?"   
"Well," Bulma thought for a moment, "I guess they have these hormonal changes. Certain urges tend to…"   
"Urges? You mean desires right?" the prince interrupted.   
"Yes. The desire to reproduce. To mate." Bulma finished, lifting a glass of water to her lips.   
Their conversation jammed into Vegeta's head. He looked away. Then, he saw something sparkling beside him. He turned his head back to Bulma. Her hair was flowing in rhythm with the wind…sparkling as it moved like waves behind her back. The curves of her body seemed to glisten under the golden rays of the sun. Before he knew it, Vegeta was in a trance. Bulma noticed it and she began to feel very uncomfortable with the prince's stares.   
"W-what are you looking at?!" she complained, moving a step away from the Saiyan.   
Vegeta immediately shook his head and again, looked away from the woman beside him.   
"Nothing!" he gruffed.   
Bulma breathed out a sigh of relief, then, looked at her wristwatch.   
"Oh geez! I'm late for work!" she exclaimed, and quickly ran out of the terrace.   
"Where are you going?!! I thought you worked here!!!" Vegeta called after her.   
"I do but I have to check on the other branches of the company! There's food in the fridge if you want some! See ya later!" Bulma answered, her voice fading as she ran down the stairs.   
Vegeta watched her drive away with her new convertible. He gripped the terrace grills tightly. For some reason, he didn't want her to leave. There's something about what she said that echoed in his mind. He slapped his forehead.   
_"What the hell is happenin' to me?!"_


	2. Part 2

  PART 2 Bulma arranged the papers on her desk. These were business proposals that her dad had asked her to work on. As she carefully reads each and every item on the papers, Mai Sio, a friend of hers and also her employee, comes in.   
"Hi Bulma! Good to see you working today!"   
"Yeah…it's been a long time hasn't it Mai?"   
Mai fluttered her long dark lashes showing off her sparkling almond eyes. She ran her dainty fingers across her long, dark blue hair.   
"Uhmm…Bulma, how's life with you and Yamcha?" Mai continued the conversation.   
"Pretty good I guess," Bulma answered cooly. "Why?"   
"You haven't heard the news?!" Mai's eyes widened in shock.   
"What? What news?!" Bulma put the papers down, seeing her friend's serious expression.   
"Well…he…he's been going out with another girl lately," Mai answered.   
"WHAT?! I'm gonna pound that big lug!" Bulma hammered her fists against her desk.   
"Bulma, I think this is a lot more serious than you think."   
"Whaddya mean?"   
"Uhm….I saw Yamcha and that girl going into a motel and didn't leave for six hours."   
"WHAT??!!?" Bulma's mouth hung open. "How'd you know they stayed there for six hours?! Did you wait that long?"   
Mai's expression seemed to change but she immediately answered.   
"I…I've hired a detective. I did that to make sure…"   
"A detective?"   
"Yeah…I did that to warn you…you have to stay away from that guy, Bulma! He's using you…just as he has always been."   
Bulma slumped back to her seat. Her blue crystal eyes sparkled as a tear slowly flowed down her cheek. She immediately wiped it away.   
"Mai, you wouldn't lie to me now, would you?"   
"Have I ever, Bulma?"   
The young heiress stood up and got her brief case.   
"I…I've gotta go…I need a place to think…"   
"Bulma…I'm sorry…." 

 It was already dark when Bulma decided to go home from the park. She had been sitting under her favorite cherry tree, crying her eyes out.   
_Yamcha still hasn't changed after all these years…what did I do wrong to him anyway?!"_   
She walked all the way, drowning herself in sorrow. She didn't care as to where she was going.   
"Ah…little Ms. Briefs…walking alone, are we?" a strange, gruff voice said behind her. She turned around, only to realize that she was in a dark alley, surrounded by thugs. Each men had a club or a knife with them. Despite being outnumbered, she stood her ground.   
"Get lost, boneheads! I'm having a really big problem right now!"   
"Oh you do have a problem now, richy girl!" the leader continued, as his troops took out their weapons. Upon seeing this, fear started clutching on Bulma's throat.   
"Think of the money we'll make holding her for ransom! Get her boys!"   
Two thugs held her arms while the other held her by the neck. She choked and started gasping for air.   
"You humans are so stupid! That's not a way to treat a female!!"   
"Wha?!"   
The thugs suddenly let go of Bulma. She knelt down and massaged her neck a bit. She turned to her side, only to see that the three thugs that held her were out cold. The others ran away but were also knocked down by a shadowy, blurry figure. She watched the figure and was shocked, as it stepped into the light.   
"Vegeta?! What are you doing here?!"   
"What am I doing here?! What are you doing here?! You should have been back in the house right about now!"   
"So you were checking up on me?"   
Vegeta frowned, causing a wrinkle to appear on the upper left corner of his lips.   
"No way! Your dad sent me for you!"   
"Vegeta…my dad's not coming home until the next two days,"   
"Did I say your dad?! It was your mom!"   
"Mom is with Dad."   
"Why…ugh..rr…" Vegeta mumbled, looking for an answer.   
"They called me on the phone! They said I should pick you up!"   
Bulma giggled and started circling around the Saiyan.   
"And do you know how to use a phone Vegeta? That's one thing I haven't taught you…yet."   
"Why you…you should be thankful that I saved your freakin' life!" the prince yelled.   
"Okay, okay! I owe you a lot! Thanks."   
"You owe me?" Vegeta raised an eyebrow.   
"Yeah," Bulma gave out a confused look, "Uhm…why don't we go home now? Where's the motorcycle?"   
"Motorcycle?"   
"Don't tell me you just flew all over town!"   
"I did."   
Bulma slapped her forehead. "Great! The news of a flying guy will be all over the city by tomorrow! I'm taking a taxi!"   
After taking a single step, Vegeta suddenly carried her and flew her away with him.   
"VEGETA!!!!"   
"Hey! It's better than wasting good money on slow transportation!"   
Bulma was silent. Vegeta does have a point. It was really strange…Vegeta really knows how to carry a woman. Bulma smiled. She was starting to get comfortable when they stopped. She looked down below the big Capsule Corp dome.   
"Okay. Fly down and I'll cook you some dinner, okay?" Bulma pointed below. Vegeta did as he was told but instead of going on the ground, he touched down on the top of the dome.   
"Hey! What do you think you're doing?!" Bulma waved her fists in the air as Vegeta set her down. The Saiyan prince didn't bother to look at her and instead, lay down. Bulma sat down beside him, annoyed.   
"What are you looking at, Vegeta?!"   
"The stars."   
"Stars?"   
Vegeta kept silent after that. Bulma lay down beside him and watched the sparkling jewels in the sky. It was the first time she got a view of the stars from the top of the dome.   
_"This is kinda fun…maybe I should do this more often,"_   
Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Vegeta pointing at the stars and moving his arms back and forth.   
"What are you doing?" Bulma asked with curiosity.   
"Haven't you tried connecting the stars and seeing what shape they make?"   
"Wha?!" Bulma was astounded. She could barely believe that Vegeta…the most stuck up, heartless man she ever met could be so…so…nice! She looked back at the heavens and followed Vegeta.   
"There's one that looks like two Saiyans fighting!" Vegeta pointed out. Bulma followed his gaze and studied the stars.   
"They're not fighting," she opposed, "that's a male and a female Saiyan, holding hands!"   
"How can you be sure that the other one's a female?!"   
"Look at her curves…it's obviously a woman. Oh, I tell you Vegeta, this is quite fun! I could get used to this!"   
Vegeta sat up and fumbled with his fingers.   
"A man and a woman…spring…"   
"Vegeta, what are you mumbling about?"   
"Nothing…about what you said earlier…did you mean it?"   
"Mean what?"   
"You know…that you owed me a lot?"   
"Oh that one," Bulma thought for a moment, "Yeah, I meant it. Why?" She looked into Vegeta's eyes. Then it hit her. "You mean you want a reward?"   
Vegeta turned away from her silently. Bulma understood.   
"Do you want money? Gold? Treasure? Food? I can give you anything you want!"   
"Anything?"   
"Yes, anything to pay you back for saving me,"   
Vegeta looked back at Bulma. His eyes were different…as if it were burning up in flames.   
"You…" Vegeta replied in a strange low voice.   
"What?" Bulma asked, confused.   
"You. I want you," the prince repeated, making the hairs behind Bulma's neck stand on end.   
"You like me? Oh Vegeta, that's sweet and all but I'm already taken," she answered shyly as she began to blush.   
_"It's so hard to be so beautiful…every guy is after you,"_   
"I don't mean YOU YOU! I mean…you…" the Saiyan tried to explain.   
"Vegeta, you're not making any sense at all!"   
Vegeta moved closer to Bulma. His presence seemed to frighten her. Then he reached for her hand. Slowly, he moved his face closer to hers. Bulma pushed him away a bit and quickly stood up.   
"No! No! Not that! Anything but that!"   
"You said you'll give me anything I want right?! You owe me, woman!"   
"Why should I ive myself to you!? I don't even like you!"   
"And do I like you, woman!? I HATE you!"   
"Then why bother doing it with me?! There are so many women out there! Try them out!"   
"I don't want to…"   
"Why not?"   
Vegeta smirked and answered, "Coz you're the only woman in town who'd easily give herself to the next handsome guy around!"   
**PAK!**   
Bulma slapped Vegeta on his right cheek.   
"How dare you! You're making some pretty big assumptions about me and you don't even know if it's true!" she yelled. The Saiyan prince turned back to her again and massaged his cheek.   
"Hmp! Fine! Then, become my slave for all eternity!"   
"WHAT?!"   
"Either that or…you know what!"   
"I'm not gonna do it even if you're the last man or alien or whatever in this whole freakin' world!"   
"If you aren't going to do either of my demands, I could very well kill all the men in the world 'til I'll be the last male, man…whatever, on Earth!"   
Bulma's mouth hung open. Vegeta was threatening her…and all because she had to get saved by him!   
"You know very well I can do it," his eyes narrowed towards her, "and if you snitch, your parents will be the first to go to hell!"   
Bulma was terrified. There's Vegeta's old personality, back from the dead. She new this was serious.   
"Isn't a simple 'thank you' enough?" stupid question. The prince could never be satisfied by anything.   
"Such little things for a royal prince!"   
"Okay! Fine! But if I become your slave…what if you order me to do it with you?"   
"I won't."   
"You swear?"   
"Saiyan's honor!"   
This was definitely serious. Bulma knew that Vegeta would keep his promise since his honor is on the line.   
"I…I'll think about it…can't we go back inside now?" 


	3. Part 3

PART 3

Bulma yawned as she stirred her coffee. She didn't get too much sleep last night, thinking about Vegeta's threat. That also got her thinking about Yamcha. Perhaps Mai or the detective had made a mistake. Yamcha had called her up and said that he was at the ball game, playing pro baseball as he had always been doing. Bulma recalled Yamcha's baseball schedules. He barely had time for himself…yet alone with other women. She smiled and sipped her coffee. Perhaps she was wrong about her boyfriend all this time. Now, all she has to deal with is Vegeta. After finishing her breakfast, she took her briefcase and decided to go to work again. When she got out of the house, she saw Vegeta, training on the lawn. He stopped and made eye contact with her, as if saying,_ "Have you decided yet?"_. Bulma looked away from him as she made her way to the gate. She was still in confusion. She didn't want to do either of Vegeta's demands. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw the prince slowly taking off his damp sando, exposing his rippling chest muscles. He seemed to glitter under the morning sun…and his face…a face of a prince…strong, proud…and handsome. It was this time that Bulma truly saw how handsome the Saiyan actually was.   
_"Oh man…those eyes! That nose! He's an Adonis! Perhap s I could…AARRGH! BULMA! What the heck are you thinking!??"_ she shuddered at the very thought of it. Quickly, she hopped on her convertible and sped away. 

It was around five thirty in the afternoon when Bulma decided to go home. Mai had taken half of the day off, leaving Bulma with no one to talk with. The employee had reasoned that she had to go to bed for awhile.   
_"Perhaps she got sick,"_ Bulma thought to herself,_ "I think I better go visit her,"_   
She drove along the intersection until she got a view of Mai's house. That's when she saw a familiar guy standing by the door. A well-built man with two scars…one by his right eye, the other on his left cheek. He smiled as an attractive almond-eyed woman with long battering lashes and dark blue hair, dressed only in her bathrobe came out. She came over and kissed the man passionately, thinking that nobody was watching. The man kissed her back while running his fingers down her legs. It was Yamcha and Mai. Bulma felt her stomach churn as she watched them kiss some more. Finally, they stopped.   
"Last night was a blast!" she heard Yamcha say.   
"And so was today, honey!" was Mai's response.   
"Yeah…well, I better go to my baseball practice! Good thing coach changed my schedule!"   
"Bye Yamcha! Don't forget tonight!"   
"I won't! I promise!" Yamcha hopped on his motorcycle and sped off. After that, Mai got inside her house, singing all the way. Bulma was heartbroken. No wonder Mai said she had to go to 'bed' for awhile. No wonder she had tried to make her stay away from Yamcha…and to think she was going to be dubbed 'Employee of the Month'! Bulma couldn't take it. Mai was supposed to be her friend. With tears flowing from her blue eyes, she drove away as fast as she could. 

Vegeta threw his empty can of soda in the trash. He sat on the backyard lawn, thinking about a secret he had been hiding inside of him. He recalled his adventures on Namek…his journey towards his new home…the Earth. He remembered the many faces he encountered…including of one, which he couldn't remove from his thoughts. Out of the blue, came the memory of his mother. She had eyes as cold as winter and long dark curls reaching all the way down her knees. Vegeta, a child of five, stayed beside her in her deathbed. The Saiyan Queen held her son's tiny hands.   
Vegeta, one day, you will be a great leader like your father…you will be the strongest among all the Saiyans…"   
"Yes Mother…"   
"And you must carry on the legacy…when your father is gone, you will be king. By then, you shall need a strong heir to the throne…that's why you'll need a strong mate…"   
"A strong mate…"   
"One that has a strong character, a fighting spirit and most of all, one that stands her ground,"   
"One that stand her ground…" Vegeta repeated so that he was sure to remember.   
"Once you find her…" said the queen's quivering voice, "never let her go or be taken by anyone else but yourself. Take care of her…love her and make her yours forever,"   
"How do I make her mine?" the little prince asked. No response. The Saiyan queen lay still, her eyes closed, her skin turning cold, and her hands slowly slipping away from her son's grasp.   
Vegeta stood up, shaking off the memory of his late mother. It was time he changed his clothes. As he got up the stairs, he felt a strange presence. He reached for the door knob, only to find the most unlikely person inside his room. 


	4. Part 4

PART 4 "BULMA!" he breathed, "What are you doing here?!"  
Bulma was lying on Vegeta's bed, in her silk bathrobe. The bathrobe was so tiny that it partially exposed her black lace panty. Her milk colored legs adorned the dark green bedspreads. She sat up and pushed her bluegreen hair aside. The scent of her perfume spread through out the room. Her lips were the color of fresh pink roses gleaming with morning dew. Her blue eyes bore through the prince. Behind all her beauty, was a barely noticeable frown. She had not forgotten about what happened earlier that day.  
_ "If Yamcha and Mai can do it, why can't I!?"_ she told herself. She was going to get revenge. After tonight, she'd tell Yamcha what happened between her and the Vegeta then slam the door in his face! Or perhaps she could kiss Vegeta in front of him before telling him what happened. That would make a juicy revenge…then Vegeta and Yamcha will be out of her life.  
_ "Just sex...not love. This'll be just a one-night stand and nothing more…"_ she fumbled with her fingers nervously as Vegeta examined every inch of her. She got pretty irritated by it.  
"Well? Are we going to do it or not?!"  
"D-do? Huh?! But I…" Vegeta stammered, unable to believe what was going on.  
"I'm here to pay you back. Do you want me or not?!" Bulma pouted. Sweat poured from the prince's forehead. The color drained down from his face. There was that strange feeling inside of him again. He licked his lips. He locked the door and turned off the lights.  
_ "She's an aggressive one!"_  
Slowly, Vegeta came over to the bed, taking his shirt off along the way. Bulma lay on the bed once more, swallowing hard. She didn't know what to expect. Will he be rough on her or will he be a lousy lover? She closed her eyes. She felt like running away from the room but when she remembered Yamcha, she stayed put on the bed. Soon, she felt Vegeta's hot breath upon her neck. He was in his boxers now. She bit her lip as the Saiyan began kissing her neck. He slowly made his way on top of her, hugging her body tightly as he begins to heat up. Bulma didn't budge. She wouldn't respond to him. All she did was stay as motionless as she could while Vegeta does his work. Then, she felt his fingers slowly untying her bathrobe…or at least trying to untie it. Vegeta sat up a bit and tried untying the knot some more but to no avail. Under the moonlight, Bulma could clearly see the look of frustration on his face. She began to giggle. As if instinctively, she untied the knot for the prince.  
_ "Ack! What have I done?!"_ her eyes widened in shock. She was beginning to lose control over herself.  
Vegeta smiled…a smile, which melted Bulma's heart. He opened her bathrobe, showing her black lace underwear. The beautiful curves of her breasts were shown by the thinness of her brassiere. The prince bent his head down and began licking her neck. His lips went all the way down to her breasts. He began kissing them. Bulma tried clamping her mouth shut but she couldn't stop herself from moaning.  
"Uhngh…" she faced sideways, clutching the pillow with her hands. That seemed to entice Vegeta and his tongue explored her supple breasts some more.  
"Huungh…" Bulma moaned as she began breathing heavily. It was as if the prince had some weird power over her. He wouldn't stop. Then, she felt her legs, spreading apart.  
_ "No! No! No! I can't let him!"_  
Vegeta pressed his body harder on her. Behind his boxers, Bulma could feel him slowly stiffening up. The prince ran his hands behind Bulma's back and took off her bra. He suckled her nipple for what seemed like an eternity. He then went over to the other, and toyed with it using his tongue. Both the nipples of the woman became wet. Another unstoppable moan came out of her, exciting the Saiyan even more. He took off his boxers and pulled Bulma's panty away from her legs. She was absolutely naked in front of a man she had never wanted to give herself to. Vegeta sat up and for the first time watched every part of her…every single curve of her body. Bulma still had her eyes closed. She bit her lower lip. The prince ran his hands across her legs and pried them apart to allow entrance through her. He knew she hadn't wanted to do this. He lay on top her once more and licked her ear…but no, she would not touch him. She moans, but doesn't lay a finger on him. Vegeta's heart thudded against his chest as he stopped and looked straight at Bulma's face. Sensing that the prince wasn't doing anything to her, she opened her eyes. He was still on top of her. She could feel the thudding of his heart as he pressed his chest against her bare breasts. Their eyes met and something happened…something so unexplainable. They were talking through their eyes.  
_"Those eyes…he's so lonely…why haven't I seen that before?"_ _ "She's come a long way from a broken heart…pitiful pathetic one…"_ Without thinking, Vegeta bent down and gave Bulma a kiss. Her eyes widened. Why would Vegeta kiss her?! Touch her body, yes, but kiss her lips?! Her expression softened and she began kissing Vegeta too. They moved their heads in a rhythmic motion. It was as if a love song was playing and they were dancing along with it. Bulma hugged the prince…her prince. She began to move with him and make love to him. She touched him just as he did to her. They didn't stop kissing until Bulma spread her legs wider and Vegeta entered.  
"UUNNGh!" both of them moaned at the same time, after which, they resumed kissing. Bulma felt it as Vegeta jabbed it within her…hard! Jabbing in a slow, up and down motion.  
"Uh…."  
She licked his tongue. He did the same. He was so gentle with her. Both of them loved every minute of it. When the prince stopped jabbing, Bulma wrapped her legs around his hips, causing it to push harder in her.  
"Uhmm!" they exchanged moans. They wouldn't even try to let go of each other now. They opened their mouths and suckled each other's slippery, wet tongues. Vegeta began to get more excited and so, he jabbed it again, though he knows he has reached as far as he could in her. Bulma wrapped her legs even tighter around his hips, feeling it inside her…that pleasurable sensation the prince was implementing in between her legs. They rolled around on the bed, feeling the heat of passion. They could care less of their sweaty bodies…passion and pleasure had filled the room like wildfire. Vegeta grabbed Bulma's delicate hands and began sucking and licking her fingers. Bulma pulled her face close to his and began licking along with him. They began licking each other's tongues again, exploring the caves of each other's mouths. Bulma's wet hands traveled along Vegeta's back until she finally reached and grabbed the prince's rear. In exchange, he bent down and began licking in between her breasts furiously.   
"Ve-ge-…tah…."  
Vegeta kissed Bulma wildly to silence her. They held each other in a tight embrace…feeling each other's loneliness…feeling each other's yearning…each other's cries for love. They couldn't feel the cold of the night. They were in the warmth of each other's bodies. Bulma felt as if her heart would burst at any moment because of mixed emotions. Vegeta, still kissing her passionately, felt the exact same way as the woman beneath him. They knew at that moment that they needed each other. They knew they were meant to be together… 


	5. Part 5

  PART 5 The cool morning breeze woke Bulma up from her slumber. She sat up and stretched herself. She was covered by Vegeta's blue blanket. She was in his room but the man she had made love with was nowhere to be found. She took her underwear and put it on along with her silk bathrobe. She stood up and reached for the doorknob…and at that moment, she remembered her adventure on Namek…she recalled memories of Vegeta's strength, determination, courage and strong character. She touched her heart. It was beating in a new rhythm…it was beating for someone she had only known for two years…it was beating for the prince which she had wanted to wish from the dragonballs…it was beating for Vegeta. She smiled to herself.   
_"I don't need the dragonballs after all…now that I've got Vegeta…but…what if he doesn't want to live with me as his wife?"_ Bulma was saddened by the thought. That was supposed to be a one-night stand but it changed her feelings towards Vegeta. Does he feel the same way about her or will he just throw her away like one of his little toys as what Yamcha had been doing to her? She quickly put herself together and went to the terrace. From there, she could see Vegeta training. The gravity machine was still unfixed ever since Dr. Briefs left with his wife. They'll be back sometime during the day. The prince felt that someone was watching him. He spun around. Sure enough, he found Bulma on the terrace. He watched her as her hair flowed in rhythm with the wind…sparkling as it moved like waves behind her back. The curves of her body seemed to glisten under the golden rays of the sun. He had the strangest feeling of deja vu. It was just like two days ago when they conversed about spring in the terrace. He looked her straight in the eye…then turned away. There was that feeling again…a feeling, which he had never felt before towards anyone but himself. Bulma became insecure when Vegeta turned away from her gaze. She made her way down the stairs and onto the lawn. She then went over to the Saiyan.   
"Vegeta…"   
"What do you want?!"   
"I…uhm…"   
"Well woman?! Speak up!"   
"About last night…I…uhm…"   
"What about last night?!"   
"I…all I wanted to say is…I…" Bulma kept on stammering. She didn't exactly know what to say. By the tone of Vegeta's voice, she could say that nothing has changed between them. What will she tell the prince now? She was afraid to tell him how she really felt because he may not have the same feelings for her.   
"Don't worry. You've paid me enough. I won't harm any of those I mentioned to you before," Vegeta interrupted her thoughts. Bulma was about to give her reply when a motorcycle parked by the gate.   
"Hi Bulma!"   
"Yamcha!!!" her mouth hung open.   
_" What could he possibly be doing here?!"_ she twitched her fingers nervously. Yamcha looked at Bulma with wide eyes and then gave Vegeta a cold stare.   
"What are you doing outside in such a tiny bathrobe?" he giggled as he approached woman with open arms as if saying 'Come here and give us a kiss!'. Before he could get a hold of her, Vegeta stepped in the way and wrapped his arm around Bulma's hips.   
"Hey! What the-.." Yamcha was practically speechless when he saw the Saiyan narrowing his eyes.   
"You wanna know why she's in her bathrobe, punk?!" the prince snarled. Yamcha immediately got the message.   
"You…you didn't!" he turned to Bulma. She gave out the same smirk as Vegeta. This was the moment she had been waiting for. She nodded, causing her now ex-boyfriend to shudder.   
"I don't believe you…you're just doing this to make me jealous! Tell me Vegeta, how much money did Bulma pay you to do this?"   
"She paid no sum…she gave herself to me!"   
"I don't believe you!!!" was Yamcha's desperate cry. At that moment, Vegeta leaned over and kissed Bulma and she responded to him as if the whole thing had been planned.   
"Last night was a blast…wasn't it Vegeta?" Bulma said, eyeing her former boyfriend. He understood it immediately. He remembered what he said to Mai the other day.   
"You mean…you know?!"   
"You can't hide it, Yamcha. And now that I have Vegeta, you're trash! I'm his…forever!"   
_"Forever?"_ Vegeta looked at Bulma with huge shocked eyes. At the corner of his eyes, he could see Yamcha powering up.   
"You…I'll get you for this Vegeta!"   
"I killed you once…I could do it again!" the prince pointed his finger at the human as a ki ball appeared on it.   
"You know he'll do it…so why can't you let us be? You've hurt me enough!" Bulma wrapped her arms around Vegeta. Yamcha slowly let his ki down 'til it finally disappeared.   
"I can't compete with him now can I?" he asked in a serious tone. Silence followed as he went over to his motorcycle.   
"Hope you'll be happy with him…I doubt it though…goodbye Bulma…" and with that, he sped away.   
The couple let go and faced opposite each other.   
"Vegeta…thanks for helping me get even with Yamcha…I owe you one,"   
"No thanks. I've had enough of your debts...for now."   
"Please allow me to pay you back…"   
"What? You're going to pay by giving yourself to me again?"   
"Even better…I'll give you me…"   
"What?!"   
"You know…me me…"   
"Bulma, you're not making any sense at all!"   
Silence clouded the two as they sensed a feeling of déjà vu again. Vegeta thought for a moment, then it became clear. He understood what Bulma was saying.   
"I was serious when I said that I am yours forever…now all I wanted to know is if you'll let me pay you back by doing your second wish…I'll be your slave for all eternity…I'll do everything as you please," Bulma bent her head down.   
"No…" Vegeta answered.   
"What?"   
"You will not be my slave…a slave is of no use to me…like the many insignificant concubines of my father. You are unique…you belong to me…a royal prince. A slave is not suitable for a prince. No…not a pathetic slave…you proved yourself worthy…to be my queen…"   
"Queen?" Bulma repeated. Vegeta went over to her and faced her directly. "Like you said…you're mine forever…no one else shall have you but me…and you shall have no other but me… I had made you mine for one night. Why can't I make you mine all through out our lives?"   
Bulma was overjoyed. She gave Vegeta a hug. That got him aback for awhile but the prince did the same. He remembered his mother's words: "Once you find her, never let her go or be taken by anyone else but yourself. Take care of her…love her and make her yours forever."   
He stroked Bulma's hair as he felt her tears on her shirt.   
"As you wished Mother…as you had wished…" he whispered as he leaned over and kissed his queen's forehead. 


End file.
